The Device Saga
The Device Saga is made up of films eight through twelve of the Gra series. The Story: Gra 8: Equilibrium The Creator again descends from the stars and bestows upon Gra a giant-die-looking object named The Device. He is told that, in the right hands, it will save the world someday, but, if used wrongly, could destroy the world. Its purpose is to "bring good out of evil," but that if it is used during "the reign of The Son," it will bring about the apocalypse. He is told that to open The Device and use its powers, its equilibrium must be found. The Creator leaves while Gra is left to figure out the secrets of The Device. Meanwhile, The Doctor gets word of The Device, and with the help of a deformed Lector Laplander, is able to sneak into the Land of Gra with the hope of retrieving it. Gra 9 Takes place after Gra 10: Redemption. It begins during a fight on a spaceship, where The Doctor has lost his arm, and a stray shot from his gun has breached the power core. The spaceship crashes, and The Doctor and Pip Pop recover The Device from the rubble. However, handling The Device appears to have some strange side effects: Lector Laplander and The Doctor's brother start dying from prolonged contact with both The Device and the teleportation eggs. The Doctor rushes to find a cure for his injured friends. Meanwhile, an injured Gra is rescued and housed. Unable to rule, he gives this trustworthy stranger limited power over the Land of Gra. While Gra is still bedridden, the person that has been taking care of Gra reveals himself to be Gra's long-lost son. Gra 10: Redemption A prequel to Gra 9. With the help of his old friend Captain Commanderson and his Second in Commanderson, Gra takes The Device with him into space to protect it from The Doctor and find out its secrets in peace. Gra goes to a private room of the spaceship to look over the Device, and when he thinks he has figured it out, he calls Captain Commanderson to tell him the news. Before he hears it however, he and Second in Commanderson are attacked by The Doctor, Lector Laplander and Pip Pop, who have stowed away on their ship. With his quick reflexes, Captain Commanderson fires at The Doctor and blows off his arm. Pip Pop takes it, hoping that they can someday reattach it. Gra finds The Doctor, and they begin to fight. However, Gra begins thinking about his revelation moments earlier: he remembered that The Device's purpose is to "bring good out of evil." Thinking that this applies to The Doctor, Gra decides to lose the fight and let The Doctor find The Device to lead him to his redemption. Gra 11: The Son of Gra After months of research to try to cure his friends, The Doctor accidentally finds the equilibrium of The Device. However, since it is in the wrong hands, and Gra's son is temporarily ruling over the Land of Gra, making it "the reign of The Son," The Doctor has brought about the apocalypse. Gra's son, Gunderson, tries to help by showing off his ability to turn into a dog at will, but it does little to help. Gra, yearning for the simpler days of yore, frequently flashes back to the life of his son, leading up to where they currently are. Gra and Gunderson look out the window to see a meteor shower, the first signal of the End of Days. Gra 12: Sky Machine Gra awakens to see a barren, post-apocalyptic wasteland, with all of his friends dead. The surviving people of the Land of Gra tell him that years have passed since the beginning of the apocalypse, and that a new ruler has taken over with the use of his all-powerful sky machine. The people Gra talks to say that the new ruler has been keeping a prisoner in his tower with him to keep the rest of them at bay. Gra decides to face off against this person and claim his rightful place as ruler. However, when he reaches the tower, he finds that The Doctor is now ruling the Land of Gra, and that there was no prisoner; just Pip Pop by his side. During their fight, The Doctor falls off his tower and is killed. The Creator shows up and tells Gra that this is not how all of this was supposed to happen. The Device was supposed to be used on someone else, and the apocalypse was not supposed to happen at the time that it did. The Creator says that he will turn back time to when Gra first received The Device. Gra would retain his memories of the incident and bring back all his friends, and The Creator would keep The Doctor dead so that he would not compromise the safety of The Device any longer. The Creator does what he said he was going to, and everything is back to normal. Everything is safe in the Land of Gra, but for how long?